Going Under
by Slash4Femme
Summary: Web needs Rebecca. Rebecca needs Web. It may kill them both.


_This is a piece of fanfiction based on the tv series _The Inside_. I loved this series, I was so sad when they cut it. This story revolves around the incredibly interesting and more then a little disturbing relationship between Rebecca and Web. Do I believe Web is a mass murderer waiting to happen? No. Do I think he's one of the most manipulative bastards ever to grace a tv screen? Hell yeah, but that's why we love him. The title is taken from the song _Going Under by Evanescence_ which I thought fit. _

Going Under 

He needs Rebecca, needs her in a way he doesn't need any other member of the team. Sweet, innocent Rebecca. Rebecca who has no reason to be innocent. The others know evil, they face it every single day but none of them have known it up close and personal like Rebecca has. Yet she is, innocent, with her perfect china doll beauty, and large child's eyes. He knows she could change that if she wanted to and it makes him mad sometimes. Makes him want to grab her and shake some sense into her. He wants tell her to get out, cut her hair, buy new clothes, the kind of clothes real grown up women wear, get a boyfriend. Tell her she's not an abused child any longer, but he knows that wouldn't do a thing. Because she might be a member of one of the toughest government crack-quads, trained to deal with only the nastiest serial murderers, but in her own mind she's still a child. It makes him mad sometimes but he knows that's why he needs her. Because once long ago someone hurt her, and she hasn't been able to get over it yet, her whole mind and body stuck in continuous loop replaying it over and over again. Always the beautiful innocent child about to become dirty. He needs that in her, needs the edge that it gives her. He encourages it in her, every job, every interaction he has with her, engraining that image of the helpless child that much further into her very being. Most of the time he hates himself for it, but he knows he will live with that.

Of all the members of his team he watches her the closes. Which is how he knows, the afternoon after they close a big case and everyone else is celebrating, to fallow her when she slips off to the bathroom. When he finds her leaning over the sink she's already managed to make pretty good-sized gashes in her arms with a nail file her blood mingling with tears falling into the sink. In some ways he's disappointed she chose not to wait until she got back to her apartment that evening, he thought he'd taught her better. She doesn't resist him when he removes the nail file from her clenched fist, or holds paper towels to the slashes to stop the bleeding.

" I knew you'd come"

He doesn't meet her eyes

"Then you should have known better then to do this kind of thing at work. Sloppy of you"

She tilts her face up towards him trying to make him meet her eyes

"I'll keep that in mind next time"

He doesn't answer doesn't react because she's looking for a reaction from him as always. He wonders when she started needing him, craving getting any kind of show of emotion out of him. He reflects probably when they stood that first time on the subway platform and she tells him angrily he could have gotten her kill and he tells her, ever so self confidently, that it didn't matter because he had been right. Instead of walking away she had agreed to join his team that day. Sometimes he wishes she'd slapped him instead. Now she sighs, tilting her head to the side her pretty blond hair falling across her all too pale face.

"Why Web? Don't you ever get tired of all the games?"

He moves both of her wrists to one of his hands and uses his free hand to guide her face up towards his before he kisses her. He kisses her long and slow and thoroughly, partly because that's what she wants, has wanted for a long time now, and partly because that's what he wants, has always wanted. Even has he ends the kiss, though his mind is already moving forward, planning out how he will work this to his own advantage to make her into what it is she needs to be. He'll push her and goad her, and put her into the path of danger, render her helpless over and over and over again, and she'll let him. He knows he's killing her slowly from the inside out, but she's always a willing victim. He's not sure in the end which one of them that makes more of the monster. All he knows is it's the blind leading the blind. The damned leading the damned.


End file.
